Love at First Sight
by turtlechick
Summary: Gai gives his team a little lesson in his favorite subject, no not youth, love! What will his students think about this? Neji won't ever tell... well maybe, someday. One-Shot, Nejiten and plenty of Team Gai love.


_Just a random one shot...  
Cute though!  
Team Gai LOVE!!  
I hope you all like it :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... shoot._

**

* * *

**

Love at First Sight

By: turtlechick

"Where are they?" Tenten asked calmly, letting herself bask in the sunlight. Gai had told them to meet at nine o' clock, but here it was ten thirty and he and Lee still hadn't arrived. Gai was always telling them the importance of being on time, but here he was, late to his own training session with his team.

"There they are." Neji muttered from beside her. He pointed to the nearby road and sure enough there was Gai and Lee running full speed to their position. Tenten lifted her head off of the ground and sighed when she saw them. She sat up fully by the time they had reached them all the way. They panted and sweated from all of their running.

"Gai sensei, where have you and Lee been? Neji and I have been waiting from the time you actually told us to be here." It was rare for Tenten to get annoyed with her sensei and bushy eyed teammate, but today was a little ridiculous.

"I'm sorry my youthful blossom. Lee and I were performing our daily five hundred laps around Konoha and we finished hours ago." Ok, but that didn't explain why they were late. "So with all of our free time, we couldn't waste it unyouthfully so we repeated our laps. We were on lap two hundred and fifty-six at nine and you know better than anyone, that we just couldn't let ourselves quit before we were done." He and Lee gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Sure, so why did you call us all here today Gai? I thought today was supposed to be our day off."

"I'm sure what ever reason our wonderful sensei has for calling us today is a youthful one." Tenten knew that was for sure, that particular subject was all those two talked about anymore.

"You're right Lee!" Gai flashed his smile to the group. "As much as I don't want to admit it, you all are growing up." He covered his face with his forearm to cover his tears.

"Oh don't worry Gai sensei, we'll never really grow up." Lee assured him, with his own smile.

"You're right Lee, but what I mean is that you'll be starting your own lives."

"I don't get it Gai sensei." Tenten asked. She looked to Neji out of the corner of her eye. He sat against a tree with his arms over his chest and his eyes closed and relaxed. Was he asleep? She was proven wrong as he opened his eyes, he stared at her, like he had never taken his eyes of her in the first place. Almost like he knew she was watching him.

She quickly looked away in embarrassment.

"My youthful students, today's lesson will be all about love at first sight."

All three students had extremely different reactions; Lee pumped his fist in the air eager for his sensei's lecture, Tenten on the other hand smacked herself in forehead at the silly subject, and Neji, well Neji, just sat there, indifferent about the subject.

"Gai sensei, is this really necessary?" Tenten asked.

"Of course it is youthful blossom! My job as your sensei is to teach you all you need to know; about ninja life and everything else including the endeavors of love."

"_This is ridiculous…"_ She thought. Tenten also couldn't believe Neji hadn't left yet. He was always the first to ditch when Gai got on one of his… rants.

"As I was saying! Love at first sight is a wonderfully youthful thing! It's that butterfly feeling a person gets in their stomach when they see the person they love." Gai sniffed away a few tears. "The only problem is that some people don't even know it's love. They can go their whole lives with out even realizing the beauty of love."

"Yes! I know what you're saying Gai sensei! I felt that same feeling when I first laid eyes on Sakura!" He had never really gotten over his obsession with the pink haired ninja. His schoolyard crush probably would never fade.

"Oh yes Lee! I forgot about our lateness, we shall run one thousand laps around the village right now!"

"Yes! Gai sensei that sounds like the perfect youthful punishment!" Before Tenten or Neji could get in a word edge wise, Lee and Gai were gone. So much for a lesson.

Tenten felt Neji get up beside her.

"Neji, where are you going?"

"Home." He replied.

"Ok, I'll walk you." He hadn't invited her, but didn't actually mind her at all. It was most likely all of the extra time they spent together over the years. Tenten had been a big part in Neji's overall skill. Neji knew that, but Tenten had always been sure that he would have been great without her.

It had been silent when they walked together, but Tenten just couldn't take Gai's lesson without talking about it. Usually the only thing heard when they walked together was their feet shuffling across the ground.

"So Neji, do you believe in all of that stuff Gai sensei was talking about?" She asked uncertainly.

"Love at first sight? No."

"Really, you don't think it's possible that two people can fall in love when they first see each other?"

"No, it's utterly absurd." He said.

"Well how did your parent's meet, Neji?" She knew it might have been crossing the line, but it wasn't as if she could compare the subject to her own parents, for the simple fact that she had none.

She felt him tense up. "I didn't get a chance to ask. And probably wouldn't have asked if I did."

Tenten got the feeling she pushed more than she should have… or maybe it was just Neji. But she knew that she would have asked her mother if she could have. She noticed that they were approaching the Hyuuga compound.

"Would like to train tomorrow Neji, I'm free?" She asked humbly.

"Yes." He watched as she waved goodbye and headed in the direction of her own home.

As he strolled to his own room he thought about the conversation they had just had.

"_Of course I believe in that stuff, but it's not like I would tell her that."_ He had a feeling he might get to… later, but not now.

* * *

_Yes, the ending was a little sketchy...  
I hope everyone got it :P  
Thanks a lot for reading!_

_Please review and even if you don't check out some of my other stories. XD_

_turtlechick...out_


End file.
